


Четыре откровенные лжи об Атлантиде и одна чистая правда

by Bathilda



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Юмор, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>инопланетяне не заставили их сделать это, Джон любит ASCII, Карсон всех ненавидит, Вейр развлекается, а Лорн просто пытается быть хорошим товарищем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре откровенные лжи об Атлантиде и одна чистая правда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Blatant Lies About Atlantis (And One Thing That's Totally True)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52893) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Автор: sabinelagrande  
> Название: Четыре откровенные лжи об Атлантиде и одна чистая правда / Four Blatant Lies About Atlantis (And One Thing That's Totally True)  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/52893  
> Рейтинг: R (за лексику)  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> От переводчика: название е-mail адресов и серверов были переведены намеренно, чтобы было понятнее тем, кто не знает английского

Саммари: инопланетяне не заставили их сделать это, Джон любит ASCII[[1]](new#_ftn1), Карсон всех ненавидит, Вейр развлекается, а Лорн просто пытается быть хорошим товарищем.

 

**Миф:** инопланетяне заставляют их делать _это_. Часто.

 

В Атлантиде было два невероятно важных списка планет.

Первый содержал названия миров, в которых, возможно, был МНТ. Этот список часто менялся на основании полученной из базы данных Древних информации, рассказов торговых партнеров Атлантиды, предчувствий Родни и слепой удачи. Посещение планет из этого списка было основной задачей каждой полевой команды, и на их поиски направлялись все усилия.

Имелся и Другой список.

Другой список был извлечен непосредственно из базы данных Древних. У него имелось несколько названий в зависимости от того, кто переводил его с языка Древних. Доктор Вейр называла его «Места, которые мы не посещаем». Лингвисты сошлись на том, что он, скорее всего, переводится как «Миры, которые не чисты». В интерпретации Родни он назывался «Люди, которые делают плохие вещи».

Джон называл его «Десяткой лучших мест для вечеринок в Пегасе» – но он не знал языка Древних, поэтому его версия была не в счет.

Содержимое Другого списка обновлялось лишь дважды. Один раз – в самый первый год пребывания землян в Атлантиде, когда они отправились в один из миров из этого списка. В нем не было никаких комментариев и пояснений Древних, одни лишь адреса. Миры эти не являлись базами рейфов, и согласно данным робота-исследователя, запущенного в три наугад выбранных мира, атмосфера там была вполне пригодна для людей. Так что плохого было на этих планетах, что Древние не смогли даже этого описать?

Жители M4G-314 оказались на удивление приятными. Учитывая количество миров, где в землян начинали стрелять сразу же после их появления, M4G-314 был просто раем.

– Существует ритуал, который должны пройти наши торговые партнеры, чтобы мы могли иметь с ними дело, – сообщил глава поселения после пира в честь команды с Атлантиды. – Ничего сложного или опасного, всего лишь выражение нашего взаимного доверия.

– Конечно, – отозвался Шеппард. Команда не раз совершала дикие вещи ради заключения договора с торговыми партнерами, включая хождение по огню, передвижение огромных валунов, распитие различных спиртных и/или галлюциногенных напитков и то, что больше всего было похоже на лазанье по канатам и веревочным лестницам ради укрепления командного духа. – Мы сочтем за честь ваше доверие.

Глава явно был очень доволен их согласием. Он привел команду к небольшой палатке на краю деревни, где их уже ждали одетые в робы старейшины.

Они зашли в палатку.

Четыре минуты спустя они вышли из палатки.

– Все в прыгун, немедленно, – скомандовал Шеппард, натягивая обратно куртку.

– Нам очень жаль, но мы не можем завершить ритуал, – проинформировала старейшин Тейла.

– Что случилось? Мы чем-то вас оскорбили? – спросил глава, следуя за ними по пятам.

– Просто… – попытался объяснить Форд, – ну, просто нет. Нет, черт побери.

Маккей не произнес ни слова: он был слишком занят тем, что паниковал, прижимая к себе ноутбук, как плюшевого медвежонка.

После этого к Другому списку было набавлено предупреждение. Доктор Вейр составила его сама, использовав присущую дипломатам уклончивость и размытость формулировок. Через час Маккей с помощью своих подчиненных взломал базу и изменил формулировку Вейр на:

ВАЖНОЕ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: НЕ ХОДИТЕ НА ЭТИ ПЛАНЕТЫ, ЕСЛИ ВЫ ЦЕНИТЕ ВАШИ ЗАДНИЦЫ. ДА, В БУКВАЛЬНОМ СМЫСЛЕ СЛОВА

на английском, французском, древнем, немецком, чешском, японском и языке рейфов.

Во второй и последний раз список изменили два года спустя.

– Добавьте MG7-467 в список, – заявил Лорн, едва его команда вышла из Врат. – И принесите мне выпить, – пробормотал он.

– Его надежно охраняют? – поинтересовался обрадовавшийся Шеппард.

– Ты получил все возможные показатели энергетически потоков? – спросил у доктора Зеленки Маккей, который выглядел так, словно он вот-вот запрыгает на месте и захлопает в ладони.

– Нет, – ответил Зеленка, бросив мрачный взгляд на руководителя своей команды. – Нет, я получил вовсе не это.

– Другой список, – рявкнул Лорн, покраснев и не старательно не глядя на Зеленку.

Как ни странно, до того момента, как на MG7-467 несколько лет спустя разразилась гражданская война, этот мир оставался любимым торговым партнером Атлантиды, поставлявшим городу различные кожаные товары и лекарство, похожее на аспирин. Лорн утверждал, что так вышло, потому что Зеленке была бы невыносима мысль о том, что он вытерпел все их ритуалы зря. Зеленка утверждал, что так сложилось, потому что MG7-467 был любимой планетой Лорна.

Невероятно, но только одна планета попала сразу в оба списка.

– M3K-940, – сказал Маккей, ткнув пальцем LCD экран, так что по его поверхности прошла рябь. – Мы успеем выйти до трех часов, если поторопимся.

– Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то рисковал собой, – решила, наконец, Вейр, – но, надеюсь, вы все же обдумаете это.

– Мы обсудим это, – пообещал Шеппард, и Вейр признательно ему кивнула.

– Да, да, конечно, – согласился Маккей. – Мы сейчас все это быстро обсудим и вернемся к тебе. Очень быстро.

Шеппард рассудил, что подобный разговор нельзя вести в трезвом состоянии.

– Мы не можем не пойти туда, – сказал Маккей, открывая третью бутылку «Будвайзера»[[2]](new#_ftn2).

Тейла слегка отстранилась от стола, скрестив руки на груди.

– Вы можете отправиться туда, но я определенно не хочу вас сопровождать.

– Подумайте о том, что нас там ждет! – воскликнул Маккей.

– Мы и думаем, – ответил Ронон.

– Однако не о том, о чем ты, – дипломатично заметила Тейла.

Родни раздраженно фыркнул.

– Не понимаю, почему вы так упираетесь.

– Да ладно тебе, Маккей, – отхлебнув пива, сказал Шеппард. – Ты что, ляжешь под кого-нибудь ради МНТ?

Маккей посмотрел на него с подозрением.

– Это предложение?

Шеппард вздрогнул.

– У меня же нет МНТ.

– Вот именно, – с чувством откликнулся Маккей, размахивая руками. – Да, конечно лягу! Я пересплю с полковником Колдуэллом, если понадобится. Или с Каванахом. Или с доктором Брио. Или с Рононом. Одновременно со всеми. Сутки напролет. Это же модуль нулевой точки!

– Я бы этого не сделал, – сообщил Ронон.

Родни с укоризненным видом наставил на него бутылку.

– Это твой недостаток.

– На M4G-314 ты был не таким сговорчивым, – напомнил Шеппард.

– У них тоже не было МНТ. У них не было даже кофе. Я не собираюсь торговать собой ради чечевицы и карамболы.

– Но ты продашь себя за МНТ? – уточнил Ронон.

– Да, – подтвердил Родни, – и каждого из вас, если потребуется. Я сам вас буду держать, если придется.

– Это больше похоже на твои фантазии, а не на план операции, – заметила Тейла.

Родни покраснел и сделал большой глоток пива.

После многочасового обсуждения, почти всего выпитого пива, привезенного «Дедалом», и торжественной клятвы Шеппарда защитить честь Ронона любой ценой, они сдались.

– Вы все еще уверены, что согласны на это? – спросил Шеппард в 09.00 следующим утром, когда команда стояла у Врат.

– У меня автомат и полный жилет «Астроглайда»[[3]](new#_ftn3), – сказал Маккей. – Я готов практически ко всему.

– Если бы я получал пять центов каждый раз, когда я это слышу… – произнес Шеппард и шагнул во Врата прежде, чем Маккей успел что-либо ответить.

Когда они вышли из Врат на другой стороне, то обнаружили, что M3K-940 абсолютно безлюден, разрушен и без единого следа МНТ.

Когда никто не видел, Родни всплакнул.

* * *

**Миф:** В Атлантиде руководство то и дело бросает все, чтобы заняться сексом на ближайшей удобной ровной поверхности.

 

Существует всеобщее заблуждение, будто при желании всегда можно найти время на все, что угодно.

В реальности же работа похожа на воду, только хуже, она все время пребывает, пока не выплеснется за пределы сосуда, в котором находится. Таким образом, в Атлантиде, где в сутках было больше часов, работы тоже было больше, а примерять на себя роль сапера приходилось гораздо чаще.

Так что не было ничего странного в том, что Родни весь день пытался привлечь внимание Джона.

Когда Родни проснулся, Джон уже ушел, и в этом не было ничего удивительного, поскольку он всегда вставал ни свет ни заря, чтобы гоняться за Рононом по коридором города. Родни никогда этого не понимал. Что удивило Родни, так это что Джон не появился в столовой во время завтрака.

– Разве он не сказал, что собирается сегодня полетать на прыгуне? – спросила Тейла, когда Родни пожаловался на отсутствие Джона

– А, да, точно, – откликнулся Родни, чувствуя себя глупо. – Он собирался сделать… хм, ту штуку?

– Тебе стоит получше следить за своим бойфрендом, – посоветовал Ронон с широкой издевательской улыбкой.

Родни хотел было возмутиться, но передумал, посудив, что лучше он съест тост. А то Тейла снова начнет читать ему лекцию о том, что не нужно отрицать свои чувства, а на лице Ронона появится еще более самодовольное выражение.

На совещание Шеппард опоздал на десять минут, влетев в комнату с таким взъерошенным и запыхавшимся видом, что его так и тянуло зажать в темном углу и… хм, развратить, а потом развратить еще раз. С совещания он сбежал за десять минут до его конца, после вызова по рации на военной частоте. Так Родни лишился шанса переброситься с Джоном хотя бы парой слов после совещания. Не то чтобы Родни было что сказать Джону, но он, черт побери, просто хотел поговорить с ним, что в этом плохого?

И, конечно же, Джон не появился днем в лаборатории, как обычно, хотя у них и был назначен очередной Час Прикосновений к Древним приборам и Многозначительных Взглядов, который мог быть полезен для всей миссии и очень важен в принципе. Вместо этого Родни вынужден был терпеть Зеленку и его Двусмысленные Предположения, которые сводились к тому, что существует связь между возможностью завести технику Древних и завести Родни, и были высказаны в шести разных вариациях. Родни списал это на банальную зависть со стороны Радека и постарался не смотреть тоскливо на дверь дольше пяти секунд.

К полудню Родни уже готов был вломиться в кабинет Джона и надрать ему зад – он так и не решил, фигурально или буквально, – за то, что тот его игнорирует. Однако дойдя до цели, Родни увидел, что Джон орет на двух не слишком обрадованных этим обстоятельством морпехов, предпочел побыстрее ретироваться оттуда.

Поздравив себя с тем, что он смог вовремя избежать опасности, Родни отправился на ланч. Разумеется, не успел он проглотить первый сэндвич, как Кусанаги и Кребер потащили его в запасной зал управления, где они – Родни даже не представлял, как, – умудрились сломать абсолютно все, включая кофемашину.

Как ни странно, но Родни все же сумел увидеться с Джоном вскоре после этого: система обеспечения жизнедеятельности сильно пострадала, и Родни приказал всем военным открыть каждое долбаное окно в Атлантиде. Тем не менее, среди паники и криков у Родни не нашлось времени, чтобы поговорить с Джоном на тему: «хватит уже подогревать мою неуверенность в себе – давай позже займемся сексом».

В свою лабораторию Родни удалось вернуться только через несколько часов. По его прикидкам ужин давно прошел, а учитывая, что он вдруг нащупал у себя в кармане несколько оберток от «Лунабара»[[4]](new#_ftn4) – надо же, а он-то был уверен, что навсегда изгнал их из своего рациона после той насмешки, – то, наверное, он уже поел. Родни рухнул в кресло и устало потер виски. Он, кажется, собирался с кем-то поговорить, да?

На рабочем столе своего компьютера Родни увидел файл без названия, который он точно не сохранял там. Родни осторожно открыл его, не забыв сначала проверить на вирусы – а вдруг там «троян» рейфов? В файле было всего три строчки:

 

_твоя комната – 21.00 :) :)_

8===D

_^предполагается, что это член_

 

Не требовалось особого образования, не говоря уже о докторской степени, чтобы понять, чьих рук это дело, хотя Родни и задумался над тем, когда и что заставило его спать этим подростком. Через секунду Родни обругал себя за, что его так приободрило это дурацкое послание.

Черт, на часах было уже 20.45 – но, к счастью, Родни успел закончить все, что собирался. Он уже хотел было победно объявить о том, что идет спать, когда ожило радио: «Маккей, Зеленка, прием».

– В чем дело? – спросил Родни.

– У нас проблема на станции по очистке воды, – выдохнул Каванах. – Опять опреснители барахлят.

Родни раздраженно вздохнул.

– Ну почему это всегда опреснители?

– Они ломаются чаще, чем другое оборудование, – проинформировал его Радек. – Мы над этим работаем.

– Опреснитель номер три взорвался! – заорал Каванах.

– Не будь идиотом, – скрестив руки на груди, рявкнул Родни. – Это в принципе невозможно.

Глаза Радека внезапно округлились и стали размером с блюдца.

– Если только мы…

Родни покачал головой.

– Нет, мы же не настолько…

– Мы не сломали…

– Если ты не поменял…

– Ты же должен был…

– О, черт, мы… Убирайтесь оттуда немедленно, – приказал Родни по радио. Мы уже идем. Конец связи.

* * *

У него в кармане была морская звезда.

Во всяком случае, это выглядело похожим на морскую звезду. Она запуталась в очередной обертке от «Лунабара» – откуда они всегда появляются у него в кармане? – но выглядела вполне живой и не пострадавшей. По пути жилой отсек Родни выбросил звезду в открытое окошко.

Дурацкие чертовы опреснители воды, мысленно ругался Родни. Дурацкий чертов океан.

Уставшему как собака Родни показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем он добрался до своей комнаты. Пару раз он даже всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы сдаться и лечь спать прямо в коридоре, но, в конце концов, он все же достиг цели. Открыв дверь взмахом руки, Родни зашел внутрь и приготовился рухнуть в кровать.

Вот только в его кровати обнаружился Джон, лежащий на животе в чем мать родила.

Внезапно Родни понял, что не так уж и устал.

Стащив с себя еще влажную форму, он бросил ее в кучу одежды, скопившейся у шкафа.

– Мфф, – промычал Джон, когда Родни присел рядом с ним.

– Ты остался? – спросил Родни.

– Угу, – не поднимая головы от подушки, в которую он зарылся лицом, ответил Джон.

Родни зарыл пальцы в его волосы.

– Не спишь?

– Ннн.

Самым разумным, по мнению Родни, было бы подвинуть Джона и лечь спать рядом с ним. Этот план был хорош, но, черт побери, Родни ждал весь день, и у него была идея получше.

– Ты ждал меня, не так ли? – спросил он, понизив голос.

– М-м-м, – откликнулся Джон.

– Лежал весь вечер, представляя, как я приду и возьму тебя.

– Мф, – ответил, надо полагать, утвердительно Джон.

Родни едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, но все же продолжил:

– Знаешь, как долго я об этом мечтал? – прошептал он Джону на ухо, лаская его спину собственническим жестом. – Я собираюсь трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь даже стоять.

– Да, хорошо, детка, – пробормотал Джон, поворачивая голову. – Разбуди меня, перед тем, как кончить, ладно?

Родни сдался и пошел дрочить в душ.

_* * *_

**Миф:** В Атлантиде всем плевать на правило «Не спрашивай, не говори»[[5]](new#_ftn5).

 

– Я думал, что мы тебя потеряли, – сказал Шеппард, подготавливая прыгун к полету отработанными движениями.

– Я тоже, – тихо ответил Маккей.

Шеппард повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Не уверен, что я смог бы вынести… теперь… – запинаясь, сказал Шеппард.

–Джон, – перебил его Маккей, положив руку ему на колено.

Шеппард вдруг осознал, как близко друг к другу они сидят, и если он чуть подастся вперед, то… Его мысли прервало тихое пение.

«Дамы Кэптауна распевают эту песенку весь день напролет, ду-да, ду-да, ипподром Кэптауна длинной в пять миль…»[[6]](new#_ftn6)

Когда Шеппард обернулся, чтобы выяснить источник пения, то увидел, что майор Лорн сидит лицом к люку прыгуна и зажимая уши пальцами.

– Майор?

– Правдоподобное отрицание, сэр, – не поворачиваясь, громко ответил Лорн.

– Что?

– Закон 103–160[[7]](new#_ftn7), подполковник Шеппард, сэр, – пояснил Лорн и перешел к припеву.

Шеппард не знал, оскорбляться ему или, наоборот, испытывать признательность.

– Спасибо, майор.

– Не за что, сэр. Я имею в виду, ну, вы поняли, правда, не за что…

– Это негритянская песня, – взорвался Родни, явно не понимая, о чем они говорят. – Можешь почернеть и начать танцевать по шаттлу для полной аутентичности.

– Я не знал, что это негритянская песня, док, – ответил Лорн, не отнимая рук от ушей. – В будущем я постараюсь проявить бóльшее почтение к чужой культуре.

– Отлично, – нервно сказал Шеппард, –  теперь летим домой.

К сожалению, этот инцидент оказался не единственным.

– Две мировых войны и один Кубок мира[[8]](new#_ftn8), – монотонно запела Эйди, служившая прежде в Военно-воздушных силах Англии, когда Маккей ворвался на военное совещание и молча утащил с собой Шеппарда.

– Мы идем в зал Врат, – просунув голову в обратно комнату, сообщил Шеппард. – Как друзья.

– Jagsermigsommiljardär, dudå? dudå? – заворковал склонившийся над ноутбуком Зеленка, когда Джон появился в лаборатории посреди ночи.

– Это даже не чешский, – пожаловался Маккей.

Зеленка пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, как это будет по-чешски. Что, мне нельзя знать другие языки?

– Я могла бы кончать всю ночь, я могла бы кончать весь день[[9]](new#_ftn9), – весело пропела Кэдман, застукав Шеппарда и Маккея полураздетыми в ангаре.

– Родни, приди в себя, – громко сказал Шеппард и дал Маккею пощечину.

– О, нет, – ответил Маккей таким тоном, словно долго это репетировал, – жители MK1-510, должно быть, контролируют мое сознание и заставили меня раздеть тебя. Пожалуй, мне стоит прямо сейчас отправиться в медотсек.

– Я его провожу, – с серьезным выражением лица сказал Шеппард.

– Парни, вы безнадежны, – тихо сказала им Кэдмен, стараясь не рассмеяться.

Эта ситуация достигла апогея во время рутинной торговой миссии.

– Кто сатедский супермен? – пели Лорн и Фишер. – Ронон, Ронон!

– Если он не может это убить, не может никто[[10]](new#_ftn10), – добавил Ронон.

– В этот раз мы ничего не делаем! – возмутился Маккей. – Мы сидим в пяти футах друг от друга!

Лорн пожал плечами.

– Сила привычки.

– Тебе не кажется, что петь о себе отдает самовлюбленностью? – спросил Шеппард.

– Очень уж привязчивая мелодия, – широко улыбаясь, ответил Ронон.

Как выяснилось, о нынешних жителях Атлантиды можно было сложить столько песен и кричалок, что их хватило на пятичасовую обратную дорогу до Врат. К тому времени, как команда спела «Кто бьет людей палками? Тейла, Тейла!», Маккей уже готов был спятить.

– Все, хватит, – не выдержал он. – «Гей» не рифмуется с «рейф», Зеленка совершенно точно никогда не убивал медведя, а вы действуете мне на нервы.

– Простите, док, – сказал Лорн без единого следа раскаяния в голосе.

После этой операции в столовой появился правдоподобно выглядящий приказ о том, что всем обитателям Атлантиды строго запрещено петь любые вариации «Кэмптаунских гонок» и песни на этот мотив.

В полном соответствии с этим приказом, Миллер, отвозя Маккея и Шеппарда на материк для недельной «разведки на местности», двадцать минут пел «Песенку, которая никогда не кончается»[[11]](new#_ftn11).

– Ладно, ладно, – сдался, наконец, несчастный Шеппард, – можете и дальше петь свою дурацкую песню.

– Нам плохо дается конспирация, да? – спросил Маккей.

Шеппард дал ему подзатыльник.

* * *

**Миф:** персонал Атлантиды состоит из невероятно компетентных, сосредоточенных на свой работе специалистов.

_____________

От: к_Беккет@мед.атл

Кому: Атландида ВСЕ, Атос ВСЕ, Сатеда ВСЕ

CC: д_шеппард@воен.атл, р_декс@союзник.мил.атл, л_кэдмен@воен.атл, р_зеленка@наука.атл, чак@врата.атл

Тема: СРОЧНО: слухи о болезни

 

Привет всем!

До меня дошла информация, что по городу гуляют слухи об эпидемии, и я хочу всех успокоить тем, что поводов для беспокойства нет.

Такого заболевания, как «сатедская дурная болезнь» не существует, оно выдумано. Перечень симптомов, согласно слухам, таков:

– бессонница,

– головная боль,

– повышенная потребность в физическом контакте,

– клаустрофобия/агорафобия

– усилившееся нервное возбуждение и пугливость.

Напоминаю всем, что данные симптомы представляют собой хорошо задокументированные побочные эффекты работы в сложных и стрессовых обстоятельствах. Испытывать их – вполне нормально. Если вы чувствуете, что они мешают вашей нормальной жизни, вы всегда можете зайти в медотсек ко мне на прием или назначить встречу с доктором Хейтмейер лично или по почте ([к_хейтмейер@мед.атл](mailto:%D0%BA_%D1%85%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B5%D1%80@%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B4.%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BB)).

Обо всех лицах, предлагающих излечить ««сатедскую дурную болезнь» в обмен на деньги, сексуальные услуги или еду, следует немедленно сообщить майору Лорну или работникам службы безопасности.

Всем хорошего дня!

Доктор Карсон Беккет, профессор, Глава медицинской службы.

___________

От: р_декс@союзник.воен.атл

Кому: к_Беккет@мед.атл, Атлантида ВСЕ, Атос ВСЕ, Сатеда ВСЕ

Тема: Rе: СРОЧНО: слухи о болезни

 

ты не можешь доказать что это был я и я знаю где ты живешь

____________

От: к_Беккет@мед.атл

Кому: Атлантида НАУКА, Атлантида ВОЕН, Атлантида ВРАТА, Атлантида АДМИН, Сатеда ВСЕ

Тема: СРОЧНО: отмена предыдущего сообщения

 

Не обращайте на это внимания, дорогие: сатедская дурная болезнь отняла у меня разум. Боже мой!

Помните: тот, кто отрицает существование сатедской дурной болезни может быть сам ей заражен.

Классного утра,

обнимаю-целую,

Карсон

 

Прикрепленный файл (1): привет.jpg

___________

 

От: к_Беккет@мед.атл

Кому: к_беркетт@мед.атл, м_маккей@наука.атл, р_зеленка@наука.атл

Тема: RE: СРОЧНО: отмена предыдущего сообщения

 

Это правда, правда, не смешно. Это все очень серьезно.

 

Карсон

 

P.S. Тебе следовало бы знать, что я был в списке контактов администратора, это все твоих рук дело.

P.P.S. Я ШОТЛАНДЕЦ, вы, паршивцы. Вовсе незачем делать из меня чертова лепрекона.

___________

 

От: ПОЧТОВЫЙ–ДЕМОН@mail.атл

Кому: к_Беккет@мед.атл

Тема: Возврат письма: смотрите тело письма для подробной информации

 

\----Следующие адреса ошибочны----

к_беркетт@мед.атл, м_маккей@наука.атл

(причина: 550 5.1.1 Неизвестный пользователь: возможно, тебе стоит научиться правильно писать)

___________

 

От: к_Беккет@мед.атл

To: р_маккей@наука.атл

Тема: (без темы)

 

Я тебя ненавижу

 

Карсон

___________

 

От: р_маккей@наука.атл

Кому: к_Беккет@мед.атл

Тема: RE: (без темы)

<3

РМ

___________

 

* * *

**Факт:** Никто в Атлантиде ничего не знает об инструкциях по радиосвязи

 

Поскольку Атлантида была небольшой базой у черта на рогах, земляне быстро разучились общаться по рации как полагалось. Зачем, когда «Эй, Эван, есть минутка?» работает не хуже, чем «Любой 337, 785 на расстоянии, прием»? Все равно их больше никто не слышал, в том числе и контрольные службы. И даже если Родни все тридцать шесть часов осады Атлантиды действительно отвечал на любой вызов одним-единственным словом «отъебись», невзирая на то, кто его вызывал – а это было еще не доказано – то никакого вреда это все равно не принесло.

Такое положение дел сохранялось, пока они использовали оборудование для связи, привезенное с Земли. Однако когда Радек и Чак настроили, наконец, коммуникационную систему Атлантиды, никто не был готов к тому, что произошло.

– Всем постам, всем подразделениям просьба подготовиться к утренней сводке, – донесся из прикроватного коммуникатора Атлантиды в комнате Джона голос доктора Беккета.

– Черт, сколько времени? – спросил разбуженный Родни, резко сев.

– 6.35, полагаю, – ответил Джон, зевая.

– Почему мы должны терпеть это каждое утро? – пожаловался Родни, снова ложась. – Внимание всему персоналу: сегодня в Атлантиде погода будет точно такой же, как и вчера и даже больше. Утром океан будет подозрительно синего цвета…

– …зато днем отраженный от него солнечный свет будет слепить вам глаза, куда бы вы ни смотрели, – продолжил за Родни Джон. – Всем подразделениям следует учесть, что это будет тем еще геморроем.

– Всем постам, всем подразделениям, это, кхм, официальная утренняя сводка Атлантиды. Воздух прогреется до семидесяти одного градуса по Фаренгейту, что составляет двадцать два градуса по шкале Цельсия. Минимальной температурой будет, эм-м-м, пятьдесят градусов Цельсия, то есть десять градусов по Фаренгейту, о, черт, небольшой перерыв, – сказал Карсон, который звучал на этот раз на редкость странно.

– Интересно, какой бес в него вселился? – вслух поинтересовался Родни.

– Не знаю. Зато я точно знаю, что сейчас вселится в тебя, – отозвался Джон, притягивая к себе Родни, который просунул бедро между его ног.

Родни закатил глаза.

– Это худший в мире флирт, – заявил он.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

– И объявление о намерениях тоже, – добавил Родни.

– А чтобы ты предпочел? «Всем постам, все подразделениям: довожу до вашего сведения, что доктор Маккей будет недоступен до 13.00, потому что подполковник Шеппард будет трахать его»?

Родни состроил гримасу.

– Тебе обязательно так это называть?

– Ты предпочел бы «будет развращать его»?

– Невозможно предсказать, какой кризис случится, если мы останемся в постели весь день, – запротестовал Родни. – Что, если объявятся рейфы?

– Они понятия не имеют, что такое траханье, – непринужденно ответил Джон и слегка прикусил мочку Родни.

Тот вздохнул и сдался.

– Ты осознаешь, что сдерживаешь этим прогресс науки?

– Забавно, обычно сдержанность – не мой конек.

Родни открыл было рот, чтобы парировать, но тут коммуникатор снова ожил.

– Говорит доктор Вейр.

– Она не сказала «всем постам, всем подразделениям», – с притворной издевкой пожаловался Джон. – Откуда нам знать, что у нее что-то серьезное?

– Спасибо, подполковник Шеппард. Всем постам, всем подразделениям, это доктор Вейр.

Никогда еще Родни не видел практическое воплощение пословицы «глаза на лоб вылезли». Джон предоставил ему такую возможность, хотя Родни едва не проглядел это, потому что был занят тем, что мысленно убеждал пол Атлантиды разверзнуться и поглотить его.

– Мы хотели бы напомнить вам, что Древние, несмотря на их невероятно высокий уровень развития, не обладали, судя по всему, чувством юмора. Исходя из этого, советую всем избегать фраз «внимание всему персоналу» и «срочное сообщение», когда вы находитесь вблизи коммуникационных узлов. Если это представляет для вас трудности, отключите все коммуникационное оборудование Древних в ваших комнатах. Если у вас возникнет сложность с этим, обратись за помощью к доктору Маккею, он будет рад помочь вам сегодня в любое время… после 13.00. Конец связи.

– Я никогда больше не выйду из этой комнаты, – простонал Родни.

– Я подам прошение о переводе, – сказал Джон, вставая с кровати. – В центр Солнца.

– Ты куда? – вцепившись в руку Джона, спросил Родни. – Ты не можешь бросить меня в такую минуту!

– За отверткой, чтобы ты разобрал этот чертов коммункатор.

– Забудь, прихвати лучше пистолет.

Сначала Джон собирался возразить. Но затем решил, что коммуникатор сам напросился.

 

 

 

* * *

 

[[1]](new#_ftnref1) Американская стандартная кодировочная таблица для печатных символов и некоторых специальных кодов. ASCII представляет собой кодировку для представления десятичных цифр, латинского и национального алфавитов, знаков препинания и управляющих символов. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/ASCII

[[2]](new#_ftnref2)Марка пива.

[[3]](new#_ftnref3) Марка смазки.

[[4]](new#_ftnref4) Батончики-мюсли и энергетические батончики специально для женщин, согласно рекламе, помогают поддерживать женское здоровье.

[[5]](new#_ftnref5)Закон США, иначе известный как «Не спрашивай, не говори» (Don’t ask, don’t tell), принятый в 1993, который запрещал служить в Вооруженных силах США геям и лесбянкам, не скрывающим свою ориентацию, а также требовал от командования и сослуживцев не выяснять сведения об ориентации военнослужащих. Отменен в 2011 г. Нарушившие этот закон подлежали увольнению.

[[6]](new#_ftnref6) «Кэмптонские гонки» – известная негритянская песня авторства Стивена Фостера. Исполнялась, помимо всех остальных певцов и музыкантов, Джонни Кэшем, правда, немного с другими словами.

[[7]](new#_ftnref7) Как раз закон «Не спрашивай, не говори»

[[8]](new#_ftnref8) Футбольная песня, поется болельщиками сборной Англии на мотив «Кэмптонских гонок» в адрес немецких болельщиков, напоминая о поражении Германии в двух мировых войнах и победе сборной Англии над немецкой сборной в финале Чемпиона мира 1966 г.

[[9]](new#_ftnref9) Игра слов: в оригинале употреблено слово «сome», которое имеет еще много значений, в том числе «приходить», но Кэдмен явно имела в виду значение в переводе, поскольку она пела также на мотив «Кэмптонских гонок», но изменив слова. Воригинале «Camptown Races» такженазываются «Gwine to run all night» и там есть слова «бежать всю ночь, бежать весь день».

[[10]](new#_ftnref10) Как понял переводчик, это что-то вроде рифмованной кричалки, в которой, правда, используется не слово «убить», а «сделать». Подставляется любое нужное имя.

[[11]](new#_ftnref11) Детская песенка, суть которой, собственно в названии: у нее бесконечное число одинаковых повторяющихся куплетов.


End file.
